Easier To Run
by Ange De La Misericorde
Summary: In a drunken rage, Alexander commits an act he will soon regret...
1. Easier To Run: Prologue

**Pairings: **Alexander/Hephaestion

**Rated: **Mature (Warning: Involves Adult Themes & Non-Consent)

**Disclaimer:** All mentioned in this fictional story belong to history

**A/N:** The title of the story is based on the song "Easier To Run" performed by Linkin Park.

**Summary: **In a drunken rage, Alexander commits an act he will truly regret...

**:::**

**Easier To Ru****n**

_Prologue_

**:::**

"He means nothing to me Hephaestion! He was a mistake! You are the only one that possesses my heart! You are everything to me..." Alexander pleaded trying hard to keep Hephaestion within his arms.

"Don't Alexander...just don't! Please leave my chambers...I no longer want to listen to your lies!" Hephaestion cried removing Alexander's arms from around his waist.

"I love only you, Hephaestion! Only you!" Alexander said desperately seeking out the beautiful Mediterranean eyes for any sign of understanding; instead, he only found hurt and betrayal. He kept himself perfectly composed, despite being drunk.

Hephaestion suddenly slammed him against the wall, his left hand gathering the cloth of the collar and his right forearm crushing dangerously across Alexander's neck, "How dare you..." He seethed through clenched teeth, "If that were true, you never would have bedded that eunuch whore! I have stayed faithful to you and have NEVER felt desire for no other! Why can you not return that to me!"

Alexander's gray eyes misted over with shame and regret at hurting the one man he was supposed to love unconditionally. Before he could summon what little explanation he had left, his face was suddenly meet with Hephaestion's spit. As much as Alexander wanted his beloved to forgive him and mend the rift between them, in his drunken state, he couldn't help but feel the rage and embarrassment surge through him from that disgraceful insult. Hephaestion saw this and gasped as he was overpowered by Alexander's sudden strength and was slammed against the bedpost. This time, Alexander had him crushed under his weight, his face being held painfully in Alexander's grasp. He tried pushing Alexander away from him, pushing his hands roughly against Alexander's shoulders. He winced when Alexander's other hand grabbed both his wrists and held them tightly between them. Alexander's face was mere inches away from his own.

"You insolent FOOL!," Alexander hissed with such ferocity it made Hephaestion flinch, "You dare disrespect your King in such a manner!"

Hephaestion grinned a defiant smile on his beautiful face, "That is all you will EVER be to me, nothing more!" He spat before spitting once again in Alexander's face.

Suddenly, he was met with a stinging blow to his face that caused him to tumble towards his bed and fall onto his stomach. He rolled slightly onto his side, touching the area of his face where he was back handed so viciously. Alexander had never laid a hand on him before. After all the years they have been together and all the other petty arguments they had, he never thought it would come to this. In his shock, he hadn't realized Alexander advancing himself on him and he was pushed back onto his stomach.

"Alexander! What are you doing!" Hephaestion yelled trying desperately to get the other man off from him.

"You will receive your punishment for defying me!" Alexander seethed into his ear. Hephaestion could smell the strong wine heavy on his breath.

Hephaestion felt his robe being lifted up and his thighs being forced open by Alexander's knee. He screamed as he felt Alexander roughly violate him. Tears fell unwillingly from Hephaestion's eyes as the pain surged throughout his body. It had been many months since he and Alexander had been intimate and he was unprepared for the sudden intrusion of his body. He struggled and fought beneath Alexander's forceful thrusts only to have Alexander's hand grab him painfully by his loose strands and his head shoved back down onto the bed.

"Alexander PLEASE stop! You're hurting me!" Hephaestion cried. He was ignored.

It went on like this for a few minutes until Alexander screamed his release. Spent, he moved himself from Hephaestion who laid unmoving on the bed. As he was about to leave Hephaestion's chamber, he glanced over his shoulder, sneering the last few words:

"I AM your King, and all you will ever be to ME is another one of my whores..."

**:::**


	2. My Skin: Chapter I

**Note:** Chapters may start off short in the beginning, but will progress along the way. Title is based on the song "My Skin" performed by Natalie Merchant. If you have yet to hear the song, please do so. I believe it will help you get the feel of what I am trying to capture in this chapter. The same will go for the other chapters as well. Thank you and enjoy...

**My Skin**

_Chapter I_

He sat in the cooling waters of his bath, his head resting on his knees and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His blue eyes were distant, full of unshed tears. Blood stained the clear waters, washing away what was done to him...physically. He was broken. Not just broken...he was destroyed until there was nothing left. His body shook slightly, his long brown locks falling over his face. Nothing could free him from the dark void that now consumed him. No one would ever...will ever touch him again. He was closed off to the world...to himself. He no longer lived for love, for honor...for _him_. Nothing held meaning. He will...he has become cold. He felt it throughout his entire being. He suddenly felt...untouchable.

_Early The Next Morning..._

He woke in a daze, his head feeling like it had been split in two. He was momentarily blinded by the light of the sun coming in bright throughout his chamber...or at least he thought it was his chambers? His limbs felt heavy and his stomach cramped. He felt a body entangled around his own and he looked to see that Bagoes was wrapped within his arms. He groaned, not having much memory of how they got there...probably same situation, as always. He tried to remember the previous night. Vivid images passed through his mind until he was able to collect some memory: a grand feast...converstions and cheers...drinking games...and his finger tips touching upon soft skin; entangling his hands into silken, loose locks...and terrified blue eyes looking into his own. He felt his blood suddenly run cold.

_'By the Gods...' _Alexander thought in horror. He threw himself up and out of his bed, waking up a startled Bagoes. He grabbed his robe and tried making his way to the door, but stumbled and fell in the middle of the floor and started throwing up his own vile. The thought of what he did to Hephaestion (his love, his soul mate, his _everything)_ made him sick to his stomach.

_'What have I done...' _ He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. He then felt hands upon him and he looked up to see Bagoes trying to hold him within his embrace. Alexander was suddenly outraged and he roughly shoved the eunuch away from him.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! GET OUT NOW!" Alexander screamed, his whole form shaking violently.

Surprised at the sudden change in his lovers attitude, Bagoes gathered his belongings and quickly made his way out the door. Alexander stayed crumpled on the floor, his thoughts inconsistent . There was no way of mending the damage he had done. There was no explaining his actions. He knew he was as much to blame as Bagoes...maybe even more so. He let himself be seduced. He let himself lust. It was his decisions alone that caused the rift between himself and the man he was supposed to give his _all_ to. The tears now fell freely and they fell in torrents. _Will his beloved ever forgive him?_ This was the question that tormented his mind, his soul. He was too afraid to face Hephaestion. Too afraid to admit what he had done. Afraid of the hatred that will fill the once adoring sky blue eyes...

**To Be Continued**


End file.
